Secrets To Take To The Grave
by hayleebabess
Summary: Ron Weasley has a secret he can not share with anyone. He does whatever it takes to keep it hidden. How will Ron keep his mind off of her? Maybe by rearing his mind to someone else...or someones?
1. Ron's Secret

Ron/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Ron/Hermione/Ginny

WARNING: Minor plot changes, lemony goodness!

I do not own anything Harry Potter, (oh I wish I did.) The characters, setting and the plot are all fiction, and I repeat, belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy!

The atmosphere in the Burrow was a happy one. It was the week before Christmas Eve and Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were coming home from Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley agreed to sleep at their shop in order to give everybody more room. When the four of them arrived at the Burrow they were welcomed with a wonderful feast, in which Molly prepared. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, and even Mad-Eye were gathered around the table to welcome them home. Ron and Harry were both sure he just wanted to know about the happenings inside Hogwarts.

Everyone inside the Burrow seemed to appreciate the few special nights they could have together even at a time like this. Voldemort was gathering strength and all of them knew that terrible times lie ahead, but they tried to appreciate the great things they had. Harry and Ginny finally realized their feelings for each other and made it official after they won the Quidditch Cup. Ron had ended his disastrous relationship with Lavender Brown, which left Hermione very pleased. Ron was seated in between Hermione and Ginny and Harry was seated on Ginny's other side. If only he could be as brave as Harry and just ask Hermione to take things to the next level, but he had a little dirty secret that no one could find out about. Especially not Hermione.

Over the span of their friendship Ron watched Hermione blossom into a gorgeous young woman and he fantasized about making love to her many, many times. She has shiny, brown curly hair that just screamed for him to run his hands through it. She was graced with big, beautiful brown eyes and luscious pink lips. Also a tight little body to die for. Her breasts were perfectly fit for her body, and he could picture himself kissing and pinching her nipples making her moan. He doesn't understand why he has this perfect angel ready to make his fantasy come true, but he can't let go of this lust for some other girl close to him.

His sister Ginny Weasley.

As Hermione was gorgeous and wholesome, Ginny was seductive and pleading to be fucked. Ginny was his guilty pleasure he just could not shake. With her long, straight flaming red hair and a curvaceous figure that made every outfit she put on, fit her like a perfect glove. His infatuation with his little sister came when her and Harry started dating. She would sneak into their common room late at night and crawl into Harry's bed with him. Ron had trouble sleeping one night and opened his eyes to see his baby sister, riding Harry in front of 4 sleeping boys. At first he was ready to get up from bed and rip Ginny off of Harry and start beating him to death, but then he started watching how much Harry was making Ginny scream. He realized Harry already cast the _Muffliato _spell so they could not be heard and be as loud as they wanted. Harry was fucking Ginny so hard and she was glowing with sweat. Harry reached up to grab her breasts and pinched her nipples and it looked like Ginny was ready to explode. Ron could not help his growing bulge in his pants and couldn't believe he was getting so turned on from his sister. He never realized how stunning and sexy her body was. She had insane curves that made her so much different than the stick-skinny girls at Hogwarts. Ron felt so guilty for thinking these dirty thoughts about her, but he couldn't help himself. _As long as this is the only time it happens, and no one finds out, I'll be okay,_ he thought to himself. To his shock, Ginny got off of Harry and bent over an all fours begging for Harry to put his dick inside of her again. Ron moved his hands down into his pants to massage his hard-on. While Harry drilled his dick in and out of Ginny's already soaking wet pussy, Ron stroked his member faster and faster. He was careful not to make any noises because he could not risk Harry and Ginny catching him.

After a long while Harry and Ginny both came to their fullest orgasms and so did Ron. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he came so much, and all because of his sister. Over the next few weeks at school, he couldn't get his mind off of Ginny. Even Harry realized something was going on with his best friend. Hermione didn't seem to think there was a problem. Ron promised Harry it was just the stress of school and quidditch, and once they were back at the Burrow, everything would be fine again.

So here they were, back at the Burrow and Ron could still not get his mind off the red-haired beauty sitting right next to him.

"Can you pass the ham Ron?" Lupin asked, snapping Ron back into reality.

"Yes of course, sorry about that." Ron answered.

Everyone began to eat and enjoy each other's company. Ron made sure to loosen up and act like himself and not pay any attention to Harry and Ginny, because he would definitely lose his dinner. He started chatting with Hermione about what they thought their schoolwork would be like when they got back. They ended up talking and chatting for the rest of the night.

One by one everyone retired into the living room for a nightcap. Ron and Hermione were sitting together talking and laughing on one side of the room. Arthur, Lupin and Mad-Eye were discussing new tactics for the Order, Tonks and Fleur were helping Molly clear the plates in the kitchen while Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found. Ron put that out of his mind and tried with great effort to keep his focus on Hermione.

All he wished was that Hermione would spice things up once in a while and let loose. She looked a little bit too conservative in her knee length black skirt, gray buttoned up blazer and a pink undershirt that was barely seen. Ron couldn't help but wonder what was ticking underneath the conventional attire she had on.

"All I can say is that if Professor Sprout thinks that teaching us Devil's Snare is beneficial for our education, she should just take necessary precautions. It's not Goyle's fault that he ended up in the hospital wing after being half strangled to death! I'm surprised she wasn't sacked for letting that happen." Hermione stated.

"You didn't see what Goyle was doing with that thing! He was playing around with it thinking nothing would happen cause Malfoy would step in and save him. Bloody hell, in fact if Malfoy stepped in maybe he would have been suffocated too." Ron told her.

Hermione laughed and Ron felt his heart skip a beat. _I made her laugh,_ he thought, _maybe things will get better from here_. He asked her if she wanted a glass of Egg Nog and went to go grab 2 glasses. One by one the group scattered and everyone was leaving. Fred and George went back to their shop, Lupin and Tonks left holding hands and Mad-Eye walked out the door and looked at his surroundings before Apparating. They were sure he was checking for Death Eaters. Harry and Ginny returned just as everyone left.

A blind man could see that the two of them were definitely fooling around. Ginny's short mini skirt and red off the shoulder shirt were all tangled up. Her hair had looked like she had been rolling around in the grass. Harry's shirt was on inside out and his belt was unbuckled. Not to mention, his hair was unusually messy, even for Harry. Ron glared at the two of them.

"Well it has been a long night! I'm thinking it's time for bed Arthur." Molly said making her way into the living room. "Ginny and Hermione, you're sharing Ginny's room and Harry and Ron you're in Ron's room. Don't stay up too late. Good night everybody."

"Goodnight kids. Sleep well" said Arthur Weasley.

The four of them bade Molly and Arthur good night and there was a small silence to check if they went to sleep. Ron had a great idea that he hoped all of them would be into.

"What do you guys think about drinking a little Firewhiskey? I heard it gets you drunk really fast." Ron asked everyone. He wasn't expecting their reactions.

"Yeah I think that's a fun idea! But it stays between us right? We can't have people thinking we're a bunch of drunks." Ginny exclaimed.

"That's my girl. Always up for trying something new, I'm in mate." Harry agreed while giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. Ron looked away.

"I guess it would be alright, but not too much because we can't get too out of control." Hermione whispered and Ron saw Ginny rolling her eyes.

Ron went to open the liquor cabinet with _Alohamora_, laughing to himself that his parents are stupid for only having a simple enchantment that locked the cabinet. He came back with Firewhiskey and 4 glasses. Everyone poured themselves a glassful and then Ginny came out with an even more fabulous idea that made Ron very happy.

"So there is this game going around at school called Strip Poker. It's a Muggle game that involves playing cards. If we're getting drunk we might as well do something fun, am I right?" Ginny asked.

"Teach us Ginny, I think we're all in." Hermione said. Hermione had heard of this game since she grew up with Muggle parents. She wanted to show herself to Ron in a new light. Preferably a naked one.

Ginny went on with her explanation of the game and Ron and Harry's eyes went wide with excitement. They couldn't wait to see these two beauties naked. Ginny made a deck of playing cards appear and the game began with her wand. The first hand went to Harry with a full house so Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had to remove an item of clothing. Ron removed his sweater, but luckily had a t-shirt underneath. Ginny was clever and removed her shoes, and Hermione took off her sweater leaving her in the pink tank top. The game and the drinks kept moving along with each of them winning a few hands and getting more drunk by the minute. Then suddenly the girls' luck took a turn for the worse. While Harry had his t-shirt and boxers on, Ron was a little less lucky than him he had his shirt off but his pants were still on. Hermione and Ginny both had to decide to either take their shirts or bottoms off. But Hermione and Ginny both didn't seem to mind one bit, thanks to the extreme amounts of Firewhiskey in their systems. Hermione happily took off her shirt to reveal a black lacy bra with red ribbons delicately placed all over the bottom. Her breasts were fit perfectly inside her bra and they seemed so much bigger now that her shirt was off. Ginny then stood up and removed her black mini skirt slowly hoping to give everyone a show. She showed off a white and pink striped cotton thong that looked amazing next to the color of her skin.

Harry's eyes basically jumped out of their sockets but Ron couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione's breasts. She looked sexier tonight than ever before. He knew what he wanted tonight, and he wanted Hermione. They all agreed at that moment that they were too drunk to continue looking at their cards. The whole bottle was emptied so Hermione performed a spell to refill the Firewhiskey back up. Ron put it away and it looked like the bottle was never even touched. Harry and Ginny were laying together, cuddling on the floor and Ron and Hermione were awkwardly looking around the room. Harry started kissing Ginny and feeling up and down her skin. He saw Harry's hands move under her shirt and when Ginny let out a tiny moan, Ron started yelling at them.

"Hey! Are you bloody mad? In front of me, I thought we talked about this! You are so disgusting! Get a room." Ron yelled.

"Fine Ron, you're absolutely right. We'll just take this somewhere else. Good night you two." Ginny said very calmly and before he could look again, he could have sworn he saw Ginny give a sexy little wink in his direction. He pretended like he didn't see anything because Hermione was the only girl in his sights tonight. She took Harry by the hand and led him upstairs and out of sight. The two of them were alone and Ron slyly dimmed the lights. Hermione was too busy looking at Ron and thinking about what he would look like with her on top.

"What do you think of Harry and Ginny just, making out in front of us like that? I'm all for fooling around, but do it in private please!" Hermione said, trying to rear the conversation towards sex.

"I know. I don't know why they have to flaunt it. But I do admire their passion." Ron said. "Hermione, are you jealous at all?" Ron asked curiously.

"A little bit," Hermione said honestly. "I just wish someone would feel like they want to fuck me. Ginny is always the hot one out of the both of us. It's no wonder every boy in school can't take their eyes off of her. No boy comes up to me and wants to rip my clothes off and take me right there! It's hurts a little bit to think that boys would rather study with me than fuck me." Hermione confessed. Ron knew she wouldn't tell him any of this if she weren't drunk.

Hermione was lying with her back to the arm of the couch looking directly at Ron. She closed her eyes and made a decision. It was now or never, she thought. I have nothing to lose because we both won't remember this in the morning. She let her thoughts travel to the sight of Ron fucking her until she couldn't remember her name.

Ron was staring at Hermione while she started to move her hands up and down her body, feeling herself all over. She started to breathe little heavier and made quiet moans when she lightly caressed her gorgeous tits. Ron was paralyzed and did not know what to do, or how to do it. Then whilst contemplating what to do without freaking her out, something escaped Hermione's lips that made Ron's decision much easier.

"Ron…Oh Ron…Touch me please." Hermione whispered that Ron almost didn't hear her. Hermione opened her eyes, sat up and moved towards Ron. While inching closer and closer to Ron she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting her tits fall out. Ron immediately looked down and loved what he saw.

Hermione stood up in front of Ron and pulled down her skirt, revealing a matching black lace thong with red ribbons. She looked goddess like standing in front of him with only panties on. She walked slowly towards Ron and placed one leg on either side of him and sat down on his cock. Ron could feel her heat through his pants and started getting hard instantly.

"Mmmm, you don't know how long I've waited for this Ron." Hermione whispered into Ron's ears. Then before Ron could answer, Hermione slowly started sucking on Ron's earlobe, lightly licking his neck and ear making him breathe heavier and his dick harder. Hermione pulled her face to his and placed her lips on his without warning. Before they knew it, they were making out wildly. Ron pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth and massaged his tongue with hers and vice versa. She started riding him through his pants, causing friction to his dick and her pussy making them both hornier and hornier. Ron grabbed Hermione's tits and started sucking and licking the left one, while pinching the right one. Hermione ground her hips onto Ron's faster. She grabbed the back of his neck pushing her tits into his face more.

"Yeah Ron, suck on my tits. Lick me all over, baby. Bite me. Mark me, I'm yours." Hermione told him seductively, and Ron could not find a reason to disagree. He started biting Hermione's nipples and he heard her moan louder and louder. Hermione was basically riding him through his pants until they both couldn't take it anymore. Hermione rose from Ron's lap, pointed her wand at the staircase and muttered "Muffliato."

"Hermione, you never use the Prince's spells. Why the sudden change of heart?" Ron asked jokingly, knowing it was because she wanted to be fucked in peace.

"Well, I want you to make me scream so loud, and when that happens, without Muffliato, your parents would come running down here. Now if you would like to be caught, we can arrange that too dirty boy." Hermione said alluringly.

Hermione could not wait anymore. She wanted to taste Ron and needed to make him come. So, in one swift motion Hermione unbuckled Ron's pants and pulled his jeans off of him completely. She seductively rubbed her tits on his cock over his boxers, trying to make him harder, if possible. Hermione slowly pulled down Ron's boxers on purpose to tease Ron and make him frustrated. Once Hermione got his boxers off, she could not help but smile.

"Oh baby, you have a bigger cock then your brothers, and Viktor combined. Mmm Ron, you're going to fuck me so well."

Ron was a little taken aback with that information, but he didn't care how many guys Hermione may have fucked. He had her now and that's all that mattered.

"Oh Hermione, please…I need you baby." Ron begged.

"I love a boy who begs." Hermione said with a wink to Ron. Then in one swift motion, Hermione practically swallowed Ron's dick. She sucked his whole cock in one long suck. Then she completely let go of Ron's member to tease him even more. The look on Ron's face made Hermione extremely happy. She then slowly licked the tip of Ron's member in circles and slowly taking in a little bit more of Ron's dick in each bob. As soon as she started, Ron was practically fucking Hermione's mouth. She had one hand jerking him off, while he was pumping in and out of her mouth.

"Oh god YES Hermione! Suck my dick baby, yeaaaaaah. Mmmm god, don't stop baby, don't stop." Ron said in between his pants. Hermione was moaning while sucking, and the feeling of the vibrations from her moans almost made Ron come all over her mouth. Then in one quick motion, Hermione stopped. Ron looked like he was about to murder her. Before he could yell, Hermione asked for a request.

"Rip off my panties Ron. Rip them to shreds." Ron does what he's told and rips the side of her panties and slams her down on the coach. No more playing he thought.

"You better get ready to be fucked like you've never been before." Ron whispered to Hermione. He sat up on the couch on his knees and wrapped Hermione's legs around his neck. Ron smiled a devilish smile at Hermione when he was poking at her entrance. Extremely quickly, he shoved his rock, hard cock into Hermione's dripping, wet pussy and began to slowly pump in and out of her.

"OH YEAH! Ron, fuck me you big boy. Harderrrrrr, yeah yeah! Slam your cock into my pussy baby, yesssss!" Hermione screamed. Ron did as he was told and pumped into her harder and harder. He never felt anything like this before. All he wanted to do was fuck Hermione for the rest of his life. Her pussy enveloped his cock, and nothing has ever felt this amazing.

He grabbed her tits and squeezed them so hard, he thought she would get bruises on her tits. The both of them were shining with sweat and they reaked of pure sex.

"Oh god Hermione, your pussy feels so amazing. Aaargh, yeah baby, you like my cock in your wet pussy don't you? Yeah baby yeahhhhhhh!" Ron screamed. He didn't think it was possible to fuck her harder, but somehow his tempo kept increasing and she couldn't get enough.

"OH GOD RON YES! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK BABY. I'M SO CLOSE, I'M GOING TO COME, AAAAAAAGGGHHH YEAAAAAHHHHHH," Hermione screamed on the top of her lungs. Ron kept fucking her while she was coming, because he couldn't get enough of the warm juices he felt spilling all over his cock. He didn't know how it was possible that he didn't burst yet. She gladly kept fucking him until he reached his end.

"Take it out baby, I want to taste you when you come. Mmm please baby." Ron pulled out of Hermione and she then started sucking him off again and it only lasted another 5 minutes before Ron burst his load.

"Ohhhhh yeaaaah Hermione…fuck yeah baby…yessssss." Ron screamed while he reached his orgasm. They both laid there for a little while, out of breath and panting before they realized they should get to sleep before someone comes down and checks on them. They put their pants back on and walked up the stairs topless. Ron walked Hermione to Ginny's door.

"You really know how to fuck me, Ronald Weasley." Hermione teased him. She ran her hands over his bare chest kissing him and biting his lower lip.

"Mmmm, Ms. Granger I would fuck you any time any place. All you have to do is say the word. You're so perfect baby." Ron admitted.

"I will see you tomorrow sexy. Good night baby." Hermione gave Ron one last kiss and went into Ginny's room.

Ron could not believe that he fucked Hermione Granger just now, but he was not aware what he was about to walk into.


	2. The Bond of Siblings

WARNING: Lemons, lemons and more lemonsss. Plot changes!

I do not own anything Harry Potter, once again. I wish I was JK Rowling, but unfortunately I'm not. These characters do not belong to me, and I don't wish to take credit for them.

Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of the story! Please, please review them. It helps me to see what you guys want to read! Let's see where the journey goes with Ron, Hermione, Harry and of course Ginny.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: "The Bond of Siblings"

Hermione shut the door, and Ron turned to walk to his room, which he was supposed be sharing with Harry if he came back from screwing Ginny senseless. There weren't many options of places to go inside the small Weasley home, but Ron was quite sure they could make themselves comfortable wherever they went.

Ron reached his bedroom door and couldn't hear anything inside, so he thought it was safe to enter, but boy was he wrong. As he opens the door he sees Ginny all on fours facing him, with Harry fucking her from behind. _Muffliato_, he thought,_ clever Harry, clever_. It was the same image from the night in the Gryffindor Common room. Ron's heart sank to the floor, and Ginny stared wide-eyed at her brother. Harry immediately pulled out of Ginny and put on his clothes, while Ginny just sat there with no expression on her face. Harry began to speak.

"Mate, I know this seems bad but I know that you knew what was going on. We weren't exactly discreet about our physical relationship," Harry admitted trying to choose his words wisely.

Ron's face was red with anger, and embarrassment. Harry was completely right, so why was Ron so angry? He knew why, but admitting the fact that he was so crazy jealous of Harry would just ruin everyone's lives. So he decided to lie and pretend that his anger was only at the fact that he caught him screwing his sister.

"I'm going to count to 3 Harry, and you're going to leave this room. 1…2…" Ron stopped and looked at Harry. He wanted to believe that Ron was joking, but didn't stay around to see what would happen when 3 came. He gathered up the rest of his clothes and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ron almost forgot that Ginny was in the room when Harry left. She managed to get her clothes on without either of the boys noticing her. Ron had totally forgotten Ginny was even in the room. He slammed his shirt and sweater onto his bed, sat down and lied back on his bed. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and almost had a heart attack.

"Merlin's beard Ginny!" Ron jumped up at the fright. "I forgot you were still here. Why are you still here?" He added angrily. Ginny then said something he will ever forget. Something that made him tingle to the very tips of his toes.

She moved closer to Ron and looked at him with an intense amount of lust, then whispered a sexy little confession that made Ron weak at the knees,

"Ron Weasley. I know you have been waiting to see me naked for quite some time now. My own brother I thought, what fun this will be. You know Ron; I have been trying to give you what you want for a while. Every time I snuck into your bedroom at Hogwarts to fuck Harry, I was hoping you would wake up and watch. It took some time for me to get you to see, but finally 2 weeks ago, I clearly saw you stroking your beautiful dick to the sight of your sister fucking your best friend. That night, I had my biggest orgasm, knowing that you were watching me, wanting to fuck me yourself. I have wanted to feel, taste and ride your cock for a long time."

Ginny stopped speaking, but it was clear to him she wasn't done yet. Ginny slid her hands down Ron's pants which made Ron gasp. It was clearly heard by Ginny as she smirked, and it was the most wicked, sexy smile Ron had ever seen. She tickled his balls with her fingers and grabbed his shaft to stroke it a little bit. Ron started moaning quietly. Ginny heard him start to enjoy, and before he could even believe that it happened, Ginny took her hand away. She continued.

"And that will have to wait for another time. You will not be fucking me the same night you screwed Hermione. You will have to wait until you deserve it."

She opened her mouth and licked his lips. She bit his lower lip teasingly and before Ron could move, Ginny was gone.

Ron stood there for about 10 minutes after Ginny left and couldn't believe what was going on. He tried to give a reason for Ginny's wild behavior. _Maybe it was the Firewhiskey; she might have still been drunk_ he thought. _Or maybe she was slipped a Love Potion by Fred and George at dinner_. Both seemed highly unlikely, because it had been hours since they drank, and Molly searched Fred and George before they entered the house. Ron wanted to believe that it was just a figment of his imagination, but his gut was telling him that something had just happened. He had no choice but to accept that Ginny wanted him just as bad as he did. There was one option left; he would show Ginny that he never wanted her. Ron would show her that all of this was a mistake, and that he only wants to be with Hermione. Ginny would go back to Harry, and everything would be okay.

Ron changed into his pajamas, and crawled into his bed. He heard Harry walking back to bed after their big fight. He had nothing left to say to Harry, because he was going to act like nothing happened. Just not right now. Ron welcomed sleep with open arms, and was happy to deal with everything in the morning.

Molly came to wake up Ron and Harry for breakfast at 7:00 AM. They woke up grudgingly and changed into their clothes for the day. Ron realized he should tell Harry he wasn't angry with him now, but he knew that deep down inside he was.

"Hey Harry, umm…I just want you to know that I'm not angry about last night. I need to accept the fact that you and Ginny are sexual. Just please be more careful, she still is my sister." Ron said, trying to lie as well as possible.

"Thanks Ron, I'm sorry too. I should have never done that last night. Ginny and I need to behave ourselves. I promise we will." Harry said. He was relieved to get through that with no bloodshed.

They went downstairs joking and laughing. Hermione and Ginny were already downstairs helping Molly with breakfast. Arthur was already at work. Ever since the war started, he had to give up his weekends, and his hours were much longer.

The three of them said good morning, and said breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girls. They could not help but notice how skimpy they were dressed.

Ginny was dressed in black mini skirt and a pink, spaghetti strapped, polka-dotted tank top. She was clearly not wearing a bra, and it showed off her tits beautifully. Her hair was pulled back in a sexy ponytail and had a little bit of makeup on. She was asking to be looked at. Ron didn't have to try very hard not to look at Ginny because Hermione looked as fantastic as she did. She was wearing very low-ride jeans, with a white deep v-neck t-shirt, and a sexy red laced bra that could be seen through the shirt. Her cleavage looked amazing, and even Harry couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Molly seemed to be oblivious to their outfits because she was in a rush. She finished cooking breakfast, and was on her way to Diagon Alley to buy new robes for Arthur and herself. They knew they would be alone for a while because Molly was a terrible sucker for shopping.

Hermione sat down next to Harry, while Ginny was unfortunately seated next to Ron. They all seemed to forget about what happened the night before and went through the Daily Prophet together, hoping they wouldn't see a familiar name.

"At least we can go another day without seeing someone we know dead or arrested." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, that's a relief. It would definitely put a damper on Christmas this year, and I still want mum to buy me the new Comet broomstick!" Ron joked.

The three of them laughed and the mood was lighter. Then, when Hermione started talking about her latest accomplishments with S.P.E.W. Ginny coolly placed her hand on Ron's knee. Ron almost jumped up, but understood that he had to show his point quietly. He reached down and pushed Ginny's hand away, but she was quick and grabbed his hand, and wouldn't let go. Ron pretended to be listening to Hermione and he could not risk them seeing so he did nothing, and just hoped she would let go. But Ginny had other things in mind. She slowly brought Ron's hand over to her legs and placed his hand on her knee. Ron tried to pull back but she had a tight grip on his hand. She led his hand up her thigh and stopped an inch away from her pussy. Ron laughed at the joke Harry just made, and took a sip from his spiced apple cider. Ginny was breathing a tad bit heavier, but managed to keep up with the conversation. Ron tried to get his hand back as hard as he could without being seen, but her grip was still too tight. He prayed that she would stop, but it looked like she was just getting started.

Ginny brought Ron's hand to her crotch, when he noticed that she didn't bother to put on panties this morning. Ron's cock instantly started getting hard at this observation. _This could not be happening, but god that is so bloody hot,_ Ron thought to himself. She pushed his fingers to her clit and started rubbing it in a circular motion. She started subtly grinding her pussy onto Ron's fingers. Then Harry finished with his breakfast, stood up and announced he was going to go for a fly on his broomstick. Ron's fingers did not move from Ginny's pussy, but they both stayed still and pretended to still be eating. Hermione also casually said she was going to pack up her things, since she was going home for Christmas.

Ron finally took his hand away and grabbed the dishes to put them in the sink. Ginny took the other two and followed him into the kitchen. She stood purposely very close behind him. He turned around and was about 3 inches away from her face. Ginny held up the hand that was used to finger her, and licked Ron's two fingers that were inside of her pussy. She swirled her tongue around it tasting her own juices and making Ron squirm. He knew it had gone too far. He tried to put his foot down.

"GINNY! This is mental! We can't do this. You're my sister, and you're my best friend's girlfriend, AND I have a girlfriend! How could you play with your own brother like this? This cannot happen!" Ron yelled angrily at her, and started to storm away. She caught up with him in the living room.

Ron was sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands. Ginny walked quietly and almost felt sorry for Ron. Then she remembered that he started this. _He wanted me first_, she thought. _Then if he wants me, he will have me_. She tried to play her cards right.

She sat down next to Ron and gently put her hand on his back. He looked extremely stressed out and lost.

"Ron, I'm really sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. You're my brother, and you're absolutely right that this is wrong in so many ways. I won't ever take advantage of you like that again." Ginny said apologetically.

Ron turned to lock eyes with Ginny and they were very close to each other. He could see just how beautiful her eyes were. They were a light brown, chocolaty color and Ron could just get lost in them. Sometime in the few seconds of staring at her, Ginny's hand rested on Ron's knee, but he didn't even notice. He was too busy seeing just how perfect this girl in front of him was. He knew he could not resist her anymore, and that he had to have her. Apparently Ginny's plan had worked, as Ron leaned in and softly touched his lips to Ginny's, but then he slowly retracted his head testing the waters.

"It was about time Ron." Ginny said before she grabbed Ron's neck and pulled him in. Ginny opened her mouth to let her tongue into Ron's, and he gladly responded. Ron immediately forgot that this was completely wrong, and only focused on Ginny's lips, tongue and her body. Ginny couldn't get any closer to Ron, but also knew that they needed to relocate, but Ginny had a better idea. She pulled away from Ron, and he looked absolutely stunned.

"Ron. Tomorrow night, when Hermione leaves, you're going to come into my room, late at night, and fuck me senseless. Prepare not to sleep tomorrow night, because your dick won't rest for one minute, baby." She licked his lower lip, and bounced out of the room.

Ron couldn't move from his seat for 30 minutes, because he was afraid he would melt. How is he going to wait until tomorrow? I guess Hermione will just have to do…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my second chapter! Please review it for me, I would love to hear what you have to say! What will happen on the fateful night b/w Ron and Ginny? Will Hermione and Ron be able to withstand Ron's dirty little secret? What about if Harry found out how would he react? Stay tuned!


	3. Love or Lust

Ron's dick was so hard and he needed the release almost as bad as he required Ginny. He walked up to his room, locked the door and sat down on his bed. He crawled on top of his bed and lied down. He sank into the mattress with racing thoughts about the morning. He wanted Ginny so bad, that it gave him headaches. To the thought of Ginny's full lips, her luscious tight ass, perky full tits, he undid his belt and pulled down his pants freeing his hard cock. He pictures himself grabbing Ginny's tits and sucking on her nipples. Ron began to stroke his dick and moaned quietly. He yearned to taste Ginny's pussy and make her scream. Ron pumped his dick faster and faster, kind of shocked that he was so close to an orgasm. He needed to kiss Ginny, feel Ginny, taste Ginny and he wouldn't rest until he had Ginny. Thinking about tearing Ginny's pussy apart, made Ron moaned so loudly while coming all over himself. He grabbed tissues next to his bed and wiped his dick clean, then tossed them in the bin.

He was so drained from all of the excitement that he fell asleep without putting his pants back on.

Ron awoke to a very familiar, lovely sensation. He opened his eyes and slowly looked at was what going on. He noticed that he was not alone on his bed, and someone was sucking his cock! It was Hermione. She did not see Ron wake up so therefore Ron did not disturb her. He loved the sensation and wanted to moan out loud so Hermione could hear how well she was doing. She swallowed his cock in one quick motion then slowly released it. She licked his tip in circles to tease him a little bit. Ron let a soft moan escape his mouth and Hermione looked up at Ron instantly.

"Mmm, finally you are awake. I came in to ask you where my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ was, and I found you without pants or knickers on." Hermione said, with a sultry tone in her voice. "I couldn't help but do something about it Ron." Hermione said with a wink.

"Where's Harry? Ginny?" Ron said groggily.

"In the garden I suspect, Harry muttered something about brooms and Ginny didn't really say anything. I suppose they're in the broom shed shagging." Hermione said hurriedly, wanting to get back to his beautiful cock.

Ron's heart took a little blow when Hermione said Harry and Ginny were together. _I wonder if she's thinking of me_, Ron thought. Then when Hermione took Ron's shaft fully into her mouth, he forgot all about Ginny and just thought about this goddess in front of him. She continued to suck faster and Ron pumped into her mouth letting his dick sink into the back of her throat. Hermione clearly enjoyed the sensation of his dick deep in her mouth, and Ron didn't seem to mind either. He ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and grabbed her head to push it down further.

"Oh yeah Hermione…right there, baby…fuck yessss." Ron muttered while breathing heavily and moaning.

Hermione made an "mmmm" sound that vibrated all over his dick and drove him mad. When Hermione did the unthinkable, Ron lost all control. She took Ron's dick out of her mouth and replaced it with her hand. As she stroked him faster and faster, she moved her lips to his balls and very gently put her lips to them and started kissing both of his balls very lightly, enough that Ron groaned very loudly and came all over Hermione's hand.

"Fuuuuckk…yessssss," was all Ron could mutter while he came violently. Hermione smiled wide and licked her fingers clean. Ron didn't say a word while wondering what Hermione is going to do next. She kissed him on the lips and softly spoke to him.

"I'm leaving to go home at dinnertime, but I wanted to give you something that can hold you over until school. I love you Ron, and I want to be your girlfriend. What do you think about giving us a shot, for real?" Hermione asked very honestly.

Ron looked at Hermione, and she looked very vulnerable and could tell she truly loved him. It did not make sense to him that although he craved Ginny like he craved sweets, he loved Hermione since the Yule Ball. His dream was to make her his girlfriend and be with her for the rest of his life, and here it is, his opportunity. _It's now or never,_ he thought.

"Of course Hermione, I've wanted nothing more but to call you my girlfriend for quite some time. After last night, I thought of nothing else." Ron said truthfully, except for the last part. He wanted to be with Hermione and make her so happy, but he suddenly saw Ginny's eyes while staring at Hermione. He blinked and they went away.

Hermione kissed him deeply on the lips and hugged him. She then lied down next to him, with Ron's arm around her. She nuzzled into his chest, and wrapped the blanket around them on the cold, wintery day. Ron felt so right with Hermione next to him. For the next few hours they talked, touched and kissed. Everything felt so right but Ron had a monster deep inside of him and he was acting up. He put the wicked thoughts about Ginny into his mind, and Ron couldn't help but love them.

Molly got home close to dinnertime and immediately started cooking. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch playing wizard's chess and laughing at something funny. Hermione's bags were packed and ready at the door. Since she grew up in the Muggle world, her bags would get home by magic but she would be taking buses and subways to London. They all figured it would be safest that way.

"Hermione it was wonderful having you as always, we will see you soon I hope." Molly said while hugging Hermione.

"Thank you for having me – again, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said hugging back.

Harry and Ginny both hugged her goodbye, but Ron offered to walk her to the point where the Portkey was stationed for the nearest subway station. They walked through the snow in silence together, and Ron became upset. He wanted Hermione to stay so he could lie in bed with her for the next couple of days. He wanted her to take his mind off of everything else in his life, mostly Ginny.

They reached the Portkey , which was a mangy old boot, and Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed Ron very gently. They stood for a few minutes kissing and hugging before either of them spoke.

"I know I'll see you in a week, but I'll miss you Ron. I can't wait until I'm back in your arms. I just think this may be too good to be true."

Hermione said with a sad look in her eyes, but Ron put his hands on her face and brought her lips to his once more. He kissed her to show her that he would be there whenever she needed him.

'Hermione, I know there is a lot going on now but I will try my hardest to make this right. I will never hurt you Hermione Grange, and that I can promise you." Ron told her firmly.

He had an obligation to Hermione and he was going to fulfill that through. At that moment, he knew that he would do anything to stay with Hermione, even giving up his insane fantasy about his sister.

She kissed him once more, and checked the time. One minute until the Portkey left. She kneeled with her hand on the boot, looked at Ron and waved. At 6:00 on the dot, she was gone. Ron walked back to the Burrow with only Hermione on his mind. _I'll just have to tell Ginny straight out we cannot do this anymore, _thought Ron. _If she doesn't like that, then I'll make sure we are never alone again. _Ron had a plan, and there was no way he was going to let Hermione down.

"This will work," he whispered to himself. "This will work, it has to work" he said again more confidently. But as soon as he reached the house, he saw Ginny outside locking up the broom cupboard, wearing shorts fit for a 6 year old. He stopped dead in his tracks and completely second guessed his confidence.

"This will work" turned into "should this work?"


	4. Alone At Last

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. JK Rowling owns all of these characters, settings and plots.

WARNING: Minor plot changes, a little SMUT, and lemons galore.

* * *

Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Ron walking back up to the house. Hermione was gone and he looked rather sad about it. Ron walked up to Ginny and looked rather uneasy.

"Ginny, I think we need to talk." He stopped looking around to make sure they were alone. "This attraction you have to me is getting out of hand and I can't have this anymore." Ron continued and tried to be stern, but it came out quite shaky. Ginny knew she was gaining control.

"Attraction I have to you?" Ginny said mock shockingly. "You are to blame here Ron; I would have never started any of this if I hadn't known what you thought of me. I know that you still feel that way now, because if you didn't, you would bother defending your actions. I am not the kind of girl who gives up on a challenge, and you know that Ron. You're lust for me is sexy, and after all this I need you just as bad as you need me."

Ginny walked closer to Ron, and he was in a complete daze listening to her say these words, because he had felt while walking up to her, that it was a mistake. He could not control himself around her, no matter who else would get hurt. Ginny got close enough to Ron to put her fingers around the belt of his jeans and pulled him to follow her. She unlocked the broom cupboard with one hand and pushed him in it, closing the doors and locking it from the inside.

Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered _Lumos _then placed her wand on a box of Qudditch balls, giving the cupboard a nice, romantic setting. Ron backed up against the wall wondering what Ginny was going to do next. She stripped down to her undergarments and slowly walked up to Ron. She positioned herself in front of the light and Ron could see that what she had on was not everyday lingerie.

She wore a deep red laced bra that pushed her breasts up perfectly. Ron would have to guess she was a full C cup. Her nipples peaked through the soft lace of the bra. Her knickers, if you could call them that, were booty shorts that matched the bra. They reached so low, and barely kept much to the imagination.

Ron's jaw dropped and could not believe what he was seeing. Ginny tip-toed to Ron and took his hand in hers. She brought his first two fingers to her mouth, and inserted them in. She licked them and made them nice and wet. She then unsnapped her bra and let her tits fall free. She guided Ron's hand to her left boob, and told him to grab. He did as she wanted and at that moment he knew, there was no turning back. He looked at Ginny with an intense passion in his eyes, and Ginny took that look as a sign to open the flood gates.

With one swift motion, Ginny reached for Ron's neck and brought her face up to his and devoured his lips with hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Ron quickly reciprocated with his. They turned their tongues together while Ginny pinned Ron against the wall with her body. They couldn't get close enough to each other. Ginny wrapped her right leg around Ron's waist and began to grind into his crotch with hers, over their clothes. Then Ron put his hand on her left thigh and wrapped the other leg around him and lifted Ginny up onto his crotch. He put his hands on her ass, holding up her weight and slammed her against the broom shed wall. She pulled her lips away from Ron's and smiled.

"Ohh yes, baby, I love a man who takes control, but you seem a little covered up." Ginny said teasingly. She pulled Ron's t-shirt over his head revealing his sexy body, with his gorgeous muscles.

"No wonder Hermione can't keep her hands off of you, but little does she know, neither can I." Ginny said once more, but before Ron could respond she attacked his mouth again and started grinding onto him once more. Ginny pulled away and started moaning, and running her fingernails down Ron's back, making him tingle with pleasure. Ron grabbed Ginny's tit and assaulted it with his mouth. He sucked on her nipple, biting it gently to drive Ginny wild even more. She moaned Ron's name, and he was in heaven. He alternated between the two before he realized that he needed more of her.

He brought Ginny down to her feet and tore her panties into shreds. Ginny was naked and looking absolutely stunning. Ron made a blanket appear out of his wand and Ginny immediately lied down with her ass up to Ron.

"Fuck me Ron. Do what you've always wanted to do to me. Tear me apart, baby. I need your cock inside me Ron. Please." Ginny begged Ron. He thought he would have some fun with Ginny first, because she looked so willing. He pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his rock hard dick roam free. Ron trailed up to Ginny's face and grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her knees. He bent her neck back to look at him and then he gained control.

"Work for it, you beautiful slut," Ron said with a hint of evil in his voice. Ginny had no problem "working for it" as Ron so graciously put it. She grabbed his cock, giving it a harmless little tug and streched her little mouth wide enough to gallop his member. She slobbered all over his cock, making it nice and easy for her to suck it. She pumped his cock into her mouth faster and faster, making Ron moan and writhe in excitement. She brought one hand to his balls and ticked them with her fingertips. Her other hand was focused on scratching Ron's abs with her fingernails, leaving scratches on his stomach.

"Ohhh...yesss…Ginny, you're such a good cocksucker…such a dirty…little…slut." Ron muttered through his pants. Just before Ron exploded Ginny stopped. She bent over again, and was screaming to be fucked by Ron. Who was Ron to deny her this little request? He got on his knees and very slowly brought his cock to Ginny's entrance. Ron stopped there and whispered in Ginny's ear,

"Do you really want to fuck me Ginny? How bad do you feel, wanting your brother to fill you with his cock?" Ron asked wickedly. He felt such control doing this to his sister, and loved that she became more turned on with each word that came out his mouth.

"YES Ron, please. I need you inside me, Now. No more waiting, please." Ginny begged Ron.

"Tell me you're a dirty slut, my dirty slut." Ron demanded.

"Ron, I am your dirty slut. I will always be your slut, no matter what anyone says. I must feel my brother's cock in my pussy now!" Ginny screamed.

Once Ron heard those words, he pushed into Ginny making her scream on the top of her lungs. Ron quickly grabbed his wand and pointed at the door, and exclaimed "Muffliato" to ensure that no one would hear anything else. He grabbed Ginny's hips and slammed in and out of her with a rising pace. She rammed her ass into his dick over and over again. Ron and Ginny's moans were lost with one another, and it began to be hard to figure out who was louder. Ron moved one of his hands to one of Ginny's luscious breasts and squeezed, making Ginny scream even louder, He pinched her nipple and gave it a little tug. He kept crashing into Ginny harder and harder, but mid-thrust, he pulled out of her. Before she realized what he had done, He sat down and brought Ginny down to straddle him. She sat down on his still hard cock and began riding him once more.

Ginny ground her pussy against his crotch faster and faster. She kissed Ron once more but their tongues were doing more than their lips. They danced with their tongues while their thrusts gained momentum, but Ginny brought her lips to Ron's ear and started to suck. She licked and nibbled on his earlobe which made him crazier. He couldn't get further inside Ginny even if he tried, but of course he tried. He grabbed Ginny's hair and pulled it back, lifting her neck into his view. He nibbled on her sensitive skin, and began to drab a little blood. He loved seeing her bleed and felt like a vampire, but didn't care because it seemed to drive Ginny crazier too.

"UGH RON, YES! That's it baby, right there…Oh god, I'm so close. Harder Ron, harder" Ginny screamed to him, and Ron did everything to oblige. Her screams were music to Ron's ears. He needed to come just as bad as Ginny, and with the last, deepest thrusts, they both screamed and almost went into convulsions with their orgasms. He felt himself fill up Ginny with his cum, and felt no greater satisfaction in the world.

They laid next to each other, until their breathing lightened up. Neither of them said a word, because they were stunned at the levels of their orgasms. Ron had never felt that way in his life, not even with Hermione. Ginny also never felt that way with anyone, including Harry. Guilt seemed to be the last emotion either of them felt. Ginny spoke with a hushed, tired voice.

"How am I going to go back into the house without my panties Ron? You ripped them completely to shreds!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"That was my plan Ginny, I like you better without panties." Ron told her. Once this happened once, Ron was never going to be able to keep his hands off her, so he gave in. He would do everything in his power, to keep this secret he had with Ginny.

The sex was just too perfect to give up, for the both of them.

* * *

I hope you all liked the first Ginny/Ron hot action! What's going to happen with these two? When they step back in Hogwarts will things change? Is Ron and Hermione's relationship going to suffer? We shall see! Please review this chapter, I worked very hard on it and I would love to hear what you think of it! Thanks!


End file.
